Dream Craze
by muzikchic4eva
Summary: apparently, dreaming of gakuen alice has to include zombie like people, and natsumikan minor fluff...


**Lynn: so this is my first gakuen alice fanfic, so I hope I did it ok. **

**Also, this is an actual dream I had, no joke. I have some edits, but I tried not to change it around too much. I'm sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense… I couldn't help it, I was asleep! **

**I don't think in my dream, they had alices… so please bear with me!**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice; it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana!**

It was bright and sunny and a group of students clambered into a big van, feeling happy at the sudden trip. Koko went in first, then Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, and finally Mikan. They sat in their seats as waited impatiently.

"I wonder where we're going!" Mikan whispered to Hotaru excitedly. Hotaru just sat there bored and indifferent.

Narumi sat in the driver's seat and turned around to face his 'kawaii students'. "Okay, everyone has their seatbelts, right?"

"Yes, Naru-sensei!" Most of them cheered. Hotaru and Ruka were the exception.

Mikan sighed lightly and slumped slightly in her seat. 'Why isn't Natsume coming with us?' she thought miserably.

They drove through the countryside, wide yellow and green grass towering over them. Some people 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the flowers that they drove by. Mikan just watched silently, getting a bad feeling about where they were going.

They finally drove up at a school-resembling building and everyone jumped out of the bus. They were met by this burly man and soon Narumi was guiding them into the school.

Mikan looked around warily as she clung to Hotaru and Ruka's arms. Ruka seemed to be feeling the hostile feeling also.

~-dc-~

Natsume pounced from location to location, stealthily following the bus. He crept into the school and stood among the shadows, watching the burly man walk by. His eyes narrowed.

~-dc-~

The group was led into a gym and suddenly the day felt and looked like night, the moonlight shining eerily through the windows. Everyone became scared and started asking questions.

"Naru-sensei, what's going on here?"

"Kyaa, it's so dark!"

"Why is it so dark all of a sudden?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to us, right?"

The weird man/stranger turned around sharply and glared at them, causing them to sink back to the wall where the bleachers should have been.

"You kids will follow me, the gay teacher will follow me also." He said gruffly before marching towards the exit and into a dark passageway.

Mikan and Hotaru looked scared and shocked; they had a hint of what might be going on here, and it scared them as hell. Narumi wasn't doing anything either; he looked as if this turned out FAR from what he had been expecting.

~-dc-~

Natsume stood on a window in the gym, the moonlight illuminating his figure. He jumped down from the window and into the gym where his friends were just held captive. He had to finish this mission or else Ruka, his other friends, and Mikan were going to be worse than… he didn't want to think about it.

~-dc-~

Mikan and Hotaru walked in the front, forced by the scary stranger. They see big huge tanks filled with greenish-blue water and they paled, their guess confirmed.

Everyone was scared as hell. "W-what are they going to d-do to us?" Anna choked out.

Hotaru looked down, her face pale. "I thought this only happened in books but… those tanks, they take away a person's life energy to be used by someone else. When the person is used up… they become like a soulless body…"

Mikan shuddered. "I don't want this to happen."

The man grabbed Mikan by the arm roughly. "Too late."

Mikan screamed and Natsume came in, kicking the man as Narumi came back with Misaki-sensei. They started going into a fight and the bodies with their energies all used up came to join like zombies. Mikan and the others shrieked as Natsume and even Ruka started fighting.

"Go! Polka-dots, that means you!" Natsume yelled. Mikan shook her head furiously.

"No, Natsume! I-"

"You need to be safe, now GO!" He yelled as she ran off, crying.

Natsume turned to Ruka. "I have an explosive. We can set it off."

Ruka nodded grimly, as Natsume set off the explosion and the two went off running into the night.

~-dc-~

Mikan and the others sat back in their dorms and sat crying and shaken at what happened. Hotaru looks over at Mikan, understanding filling her.

"Mikan, Hyuuga will be fine. Have some trust in him, don't you love him?"

Mikan's head snapped up as she looked at her best friend. Realization dawned upon her, her mouth forming a small 'o'. So that's what it was… but she can't tell Natsume now. Not when he's not probably coming back.

~-dc-~

Ruka and Natsume were somehow back on their way home (on a random bus no less) when they got off at the country side, with tall green grass. Suddenly two people came up and they started having a picnic when one of the two people, a woman, suddenly says, "You like Mikan don't you?"

Natsume choked on whatever he's eating and Ruka looked at him amused. He smiled at Natsume, showing him that he was fine with him being with Mikan.

Suddenly, Natsume is surrounded by a flash of white and he finds himself back with the rest of his friends (Ruka was there too) and he sees Mikan. She runs up to him and tackles him with a huge hug, while Natsume hugged her back. A sweet moment between the two as relief washed over them, now knowing that the other was safe.

~-dc-~

Mikan walked around a place that was practically made of wood and straw and very much looking like it came straight from medieval times. There were little stalls of 'make your own' masks each being separating into different stations. Mikan walks over and picks up a black cat one and starts decorating it.

"He, funny you're picking a mask that is similar to the one you love."

Mikan jumped back to see Natsume in front of her. He was smirking.

"Be quiet. It's for the masquerade ball."

"You would think that with all that happened, there wouldn't be one."

Mikan shrugged as Natsume began making his own.

And soon, they were dancing together smiling at each other, their masks forgotten.

**I know that this was really ad, but I felt that I had to put it up, since I haven't put up anything from gakuen alice yet. **

**Although it was really bad, thanks for reading!**


End file.
